Making Amends
by UltimateCartoonFanatic
Summary: Starco one-shot. Takes place after Bon Bon the Birthday Clown. Thought I'd get it out right before Starbruary officially begins.


_**Marco's POV**_

It was late in the evening, and the sun was going down. I hadn't seen Star much for the past few days, probably because she was still in a rough spot because of her lost spellbook. It was bugging me how I hadn't seen much of her lately, so I decided to go looking for her.

I tried calling her, but I gave up after she didn't pick up three times. I took the dimensional scissors and tried looking for her in dimensions she liked to go to; like the Bounce Lounge, and some others that I forgot the names of. After I couldn't find her in any of them, I decided to look in my place. (And now that I think about it, I probably should've just done that in the first place).

"Star?" I called as I came inside.

The lights were off, and I was responded to with silence.

 _Where else could she be?_ I asked myself.

But then I heard a sound. It sounded a little like squeaking, and a little like sniffling. Crying?

It was coming from upstairs. So I ran up the stairs, and heard someone distinctly crying. It was coming from Star's room. I walked to her door and opened it, not sure what to find.

And what I saw made _me_ want to cry.

It was Star, sitting on the end of her bed. She looked sadder than I'd ever seen her.

"Star?" I asked, "What's wrong?"

She sniffed, wiped her eyes, looked up, and then looked back down.

"Star," I said to her, "I hate seeing you sad. Why are you crying? Please tell me."

"No reason. I'm fine." she murmured in between sobs.

I sighed empathetically. "Star, does this have something to do with your spellbook? I promised we'd get it back, just when you're better about it."

She froze for a second, then slowly shook her head.

"Does this have something to do with me, then?"

She said nothing for a few seconds. Then she spoke up.

"Marco, it's nothing. Really."

"We both know that's not true, Star. Why else would you be crying in your room, alone, in the night?"

"I can't tell you, Marco. I would, but I can't."

Worst-case-scenarios started popping into my head then. Was she hurt? Threatened? What happened?

"Star, you know you can tell me anything. I swear, any secrets, I'll keep for you. I'm here for you."

"I know, Marco. But this one, I can't."

"Alright." I responded. I wouldn't push her anymore if she really didn't want to talk about it.

I sat next to her in complete silence for the next few minutes.

Then, suddenly she said, "Marco?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I need to tell you." she muttered to me.

"Okay," I replied, not sure what she was gonna say.

"I-I like someone, and before you say anything, no. It's not Oskar."

Wait, not Oskar? What other guy would she like?

"Wait, really?" I asked. I really thought she liked Oskar. Wait? If she didn't like him... Could _she_ have been the one who was lying at that sleepover?!

She nodded her head slowly.

"I realize now that there's only been one guy that I've ever liked. Oskar never had anything on this one."

Now I was surprised. There was someone she liked _more_?

I held my breath, not daring to even hope that…

"Marco…" she began, "Please don't be mad at me, but I can't hide it from you anymore."

I kept holding my breath, hoping to God she would say…

"Marco, I like you."

For the first ten seconds, my mind didn't process this. Then it finally did.

"Oh my god, Star, I _hoped,_ but I never thought…"

And I didn't say any more. I just pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, Star," I sighed happily.

"Marco," she sighed, in what seemed to be a mixture of relief and ecstasy.

"Wait!" she suddenly exclaimed

I jumped.

"Marco, what about Jackie?" she asked, concerned.

"It's fine, Star. I broke up with her three days ago. I realized then that _you_ were the girl for me, not Jackie."

She relaxed.

I kissed her on the cheek, and then realized that she was beginning to cry again.

"Uh, Star. You're crying again."

"I know. I'm just so happy."

"I love you, Star."

"I love you too, Marco."


End file.
